


Relished

by banedario



Series: Alec's first times [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Magnus, M/M, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want–. To do you.” he pulled away the deep color of red flushing the entirety of his body, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relished

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)

Alec doesn't know how it happened really. It was only a couple of seconds ago that both he and Magnus were curled into the couch and snuggled up together, enjoying the feeling of each other's presence.

But then Alec's mind was drifting off and he couldn't help but think what it would be like to be in control.

To be in control and not be flustered about it. But the thoughts of that alone were making the heat rise from his skin to an extreme extent.

And before his thoughts could be fully be processed he leaned his head down and in the most awkward angle before he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. His loves.

Their lips were moving together slowly but fiercely, but Alec didn't want slow. So he bit on his boyfriend's lower lip before he slid his tongue right in not even giving Magnus the opportunity to fully open his mouth. 

Magnus moaned softly, his eyelids shutting slowly. The shadowhunter explored his boyfriend's mouth eagerly and before he knew what he was doing he was pulling Magnus, making him sit criss crossed before sliding into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Magnus pulled away but Alec was speedily moving his lips to the crook of Magnus’ neck.

The warlock bit the bottom of his lip as a moaned escaped past his mouth.

“Alec— Alexander, love what's this about—.” the older man started, but then Alec was sucking rougher on Magnus’ neck and the warlock couldn't help the loud groan that went past his lips.

The tips of his fingers were starting to illuminate a blue hue but Alexander was removing his lips from the crook of Magnus’ neck admiring the bruising artwork on his boyfriend's neck. His stomach was tingling at the thought of Magnus being claimed. And not by just anyone. By him.

Alec was moving his hands and starting to move his fingertips to Magnus hair, deviously letting a grin break on his face before ruffling the warlocks locks.

His fingers were gracefully moving through his scalp, allowing his boyfriend to relish the feeling.

But then Alec was moving his mouth to the warlocks ear, quietly whispering.

“I want–. To do you.” he pulled away the deep color of red flushing the entirety of his body, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

He pushed Magnus down on his back, before starting a slow movement with his hips, grinding down on the fabric of Magnus pants.

The warlocks breathed hitched, his eyes changing into the yellowish tinted cat eyes. And Alec couldn't help but be excited; No ecstatic over the fact he had such a huge effect on this man who had so many years before him.

“Alexander—.” the sound of his voice was hoarse and lingered, but Alec only pushed his hips down more, placing more marks on Magnus’ neck all over.

The warlock couldn't help but arch his back trying to gather more friction between the two of them. The clothes being completely unnecessary to him. He wanted them off.

And Alec seemed to get that because before Magnus knew it, the shadowhunter was raising his own shirt from his head.

His head bobbed down as he started to place kisses along his boyfriend's smooth skin.

The pad of his tongue was tracing along the indent of where his abs were and his head was pulling back to blow on the wetness that was left from his saliva, causing Magnus to let out a whimper as goosebumps started to gather on his skin.

Alec smirked but really his heart was beating a thousand times per minute. He boldly started to move down reaching forward to unlatch his belt and undo his button, pulling down on the cotton fabric of his pants.

His hand hastily moved towards the forming bulge in his boyfriend's underwear, palming at his Magnus’ covered cock.

Magnus’ moan was louder but this time the blue sparks from his fingertips were dancing across the room.

“Sorry dumpling— it’s just. This is amazing.” he said breathless.

The shadowhunters heart skipped a beat and swelled. His heart was filling with a desire and love for the man lying before him. And he sure as hell was going to show Magnus that.

So he hurriedly pulled his own shirt and pants off, discarding them to a corner in the warlocks bedroom, gently sliding off his boyfriend's boxers.

The younger man pulled his lip into his mouth nervously moving his head down to gather Magnus into his mouth.

His boyfriend let out a gasp before throwing his head back to clench his eyelids shut. The moans were now escaping his mouth.

“Alexander—.”

But Alec looked up through his lashes, still sucking on Magnus and swirling his tongue over the slit.

The older man was so close, but before he was able to release, Alec pulled away. 

Magnus wanted to cry, the pleasure that was built up now slowly decreasing.

Shyly the shadowhunter started to pull out the bottle of lube and a condom packet.

And Magnus was shaking excitedly, spreading his legs out quickly. Alec shook his head but a shushed chuckled escaped past his lips.

The cap clicked when Alec opened the bottle, but he slowly drizzled the liquid onto his fingers, moving them to the entrance of his boyfriend's butt. 

His index finger circled Magnus’ entrance but the warlock was impatient and was letting the soft murmurs of curses slip his past his mouth.

The younger boy rolled his eyes but he slowly inserted his finger and nudged it around.

And he repeated this process with two other fingers, before he agonizingly slowed his fingers, trying to find a sweet spot as Magnus called it. 

Alec was nosing Magnus’ neck relishing the man’s smell into his nostrils when suddenly Magnus let out a loud cry sharply arching his back.

The shadowhunter bit his lip and started to pull his fingers out.

He discarded himself from his boxers and started to rip the packet open but there was a whine and a shake of the head from Magnus so Alec discarded it onto the floor.

The shadowhunters hand shakily grabbed the lube and started to apply some to himself, stroking himself a few times before grabbing Magnus legs and raising them to his shoulders like Magnus did his first time.

His hands rested besides the warlock's head and Alec slowly started easing his way in, breaching his way threw his boyfriend's walls.

“Du—dumpling-!” the moaned words flowing out. But when Alec was able to get himself fully inside he stopped, allowing not just Magnus but himself too, to get used to this feeling.

The tightness and warmth of Magnus was almost too much for the shadowhunter to handle. Alec's breath started to pant and his eyes closed shut.

He didn't want to come this way. Not when he just started.

So he slowly began to pull his hips back leaving only the head of his cock inside, before snapping his hips forward again, deeply concerned but roughly.

Magnus’ moaned loudly arching his back, the sweat forming at his forehead and the small pinkness was starting to make its way onto the warlock's body.

Alec paused his breath beginning to go labored but he continued these actions of pulling out and thrusting forward before he moved his hand to grasp on Magnus’ cock.

His strokes were sloppy but he was so close and he didn't even know if Magnus was anywhere near done.

So Alec pulled at one more time and snapped his hips deep enough that he hit Magnus’ prostate. 

And Magnus lost it, the blues sparkes jumped from his fingers and he was coming all over him and Alec's stomachs.

The sparks flew forward towards the shadowhunter and suddenly everything came apart.

Spurts were coming from the younger man and his eyes blacked out enough so he could see stars.

The pleasure inside of him intensified to a point where Alec felt like he was going to die.

But it felt so amazing and he knew Magnus was having a good time himself when his head fell back and his chest was rising up and down at a quick pace.

The shadowhunters arms started to wobble and soon enough he collapsed and was on top of Magnus.

“I love you.” he murmured.

“Love you too dumpling.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- not beta  
> \- all mistakes mine  
> \- wanted to get this out to you guys asap and plus I'm tired and in school  
> \- leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
